Dino Thunder with the twins
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: This story is continued from my twins stories.
1. Chapter 1

I as always own nothing if I did Kimberly would still be with Tommy and Wes and Jen would have kissed.

Tommy was running as the corridors around him exploded, he was being chased by his own invention and a new bad guy called Mesogog. He was blasted out an exit and thrown a good two feet from the exit. After running half a yard he was surrounded by his inventions the T-drones.

"Great today is not my day, ninja ranger power the falcon." Tommy said

He flew up and started flying to the ocean but he was tired and when he reached a cliff he started falling, he landed with a thud and he turned around to see the more T-drones run out of the forest then a huge explosion went off behind the T-droned so Tommy jumped off the cliff he tried to fly but he didn't get far and he landed in the water but when he came up he watch the island he was working on sink.

"Thank you Zordon, Dulcea, and Ninjor". Tommy said looking up at the sky.

He then swam to a huge piece of wood and laid half on it hoping Kimberly or his kids sensed that he was in danger.

[Oliver's house]

"Mom, something is wrong with dad!" Jason yelled coming down from his and his sister's room.

"I know sweetie me and your sister sensed it too and probably the other ninjetti too." Kim told her son as she held both of her kids.

The phone rang a couple times few minutes later, it was the other ninjetti and they teleported to the Oliver's house and they called the in Space rangers, Time Force and Light Speed rangers so they all could search for Tommy. Billy was searching down in the dino lab when a video contacted pulled up.

"We found him." Carter said

"Can you send me his coordination's?" Billy asked

"Already doing that." Carter told him

Billy received the coordination's. "Can you tell that they can stop looking for me please?"

"Yes I can." Carted said before signing off.

Billy ran upstairs and told Kim the good news.

"Is their away I can get a device to find him while I fly?" Kim asked

"Yes I put the coordinates into your communicator." Billy said

Jason and Trinity walked in and Kim told them the good news.

"Can we go with you?" Jason asked

"You guys are still new at flying but I guess." Kim said

The family walked into the back yard.

"Ninja ranger power". The three said

"The crane" Kim said

"The eagle" Jason said

"The hawk" Trinity said

The three of them took off above the clouds as after ten minutes of flying they reached the ocean and Kim had landed to check on her kids. They then took off again and about thirty five minutes they saw a huge piece of wood with a figure on it so they flew down to it the figure was Tommy and he was passed out.

"Tommy come on handsome it's time to wake up and get out of this ocean". Kim said shaking him.

When Tommy didn't move Kim panicked and checked his pulse he was still alive.

"Jason, Trinity help me grab him, we have to carry your father home and have Billy look at him." Kim told them

They picked him up and slowly flew back home, when they got there Billy and Hayley hooked him up to some machines.

"Mom is dad going to be ok?" Trinity asked looking at her father, she and Jason were sitting on the couch in the lab holding their stuffed animals.

"Yes Billy and Hayley said he just needs to rest." Kim told them

Two hours later Tommy woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked no one in particular

"It is seven thirty handsome". Kim said walking over to him and kissed him.

"Where's the kids?" Tommy asked sitting up

"They're upstairs watching T.V." Kim said

They walked up and into the living room where Jason and Trinity sat watching a cartoon of Power Rangers, They looked over and saw that their dad was awake.

"Dad you're awake!" Both twins said before they tackled him into a hug

"I love you dad". Trinity said

"I love you too both of you and your mom." Tommy said kissing both of their foreheads.

After a half an hour of watching T.V. Tommy looked down and chuckled.

"What is it?" Kim asked

"The kids are asleep" He told her

They picked the twins up and took them to their room, when they went back down Tommy went into the kitchen and took out his dinner.

"Tommy what happened on the island?" Kim asked him

"I had just finished moving some heavy boxes when suddenly all around me started exploding and then the T-drones start attacking me then a mutant lizard thing comes after me." Tommy told her after swallowing.

"Great a new sicko, what's this one called?" Kim asked him

"Mesogog." Tommy said

"He wants the gems doesn't he?" Kim asked looking down

"Yes." Tommy replied looking down too

"That means we have to choose three teenagers to be rangers?" Kim said

"Yep." Tommy finished eating and put his plate in the sink then walked over to Kim and wrapping his arms around her.

Kim and Tommy went up to their room and held each other until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

[A few months later]

Tommy walked up to the high school, he was lucky enough that while he got his P.H.D he also got his teaching degree and he was super lucky that the high school had a science teacher position open. He walked into the school saying hi to a few students when a woman holding folders walked up to him.

"Dr. Oliver?" The woman asked

"Yes, you must be the new principal Randell?" Tommy asked

"Yes, Dr. Oliver I was going through your folder and I was wondering why a doctor of paleontology is teaching science to high school students?' Randell asked him

"Well I thought it would be a nice change of things to teach." Tommy replied

"Now that doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it Dr. Oliver." Randell said

"Look why don't you explain what you expect of me?" Tommy said

"I want you to make it painful if at all possible and if they smile you know they've done something wrong, now if you excuse me I'm off to find my first truant we'll talk later" Randell said looking him over and left.

Tommy just shook his head and went to his classroom. When he got there he ducked a paper air plane and his eyes widen at his twelfth grader's behavior, he noticed some students not messing around.

"Guys settle down take your seats please. They all sat down but there was a paper ball still in the air. Thank you, I'm uh Dr. Oliver and this is first period science now before we start are there any questions?" Tommy said

A blonde in the front raised her hand.

"Yes?" Tommy said

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." (The class groans) Dr. Oliver as you may know I am the schools anchor and field reporter, (The class groans again and Cassidy noticed) any way our viewers may be wondering are you old enough to be a teacher?" She asked and then noticed her camera man wasn't filming. "Devin are you getting this?'

"Cassidy I promise you I'm old enough, now let's put the camera away" He said

Cassidy turned to Devin. "You missed it." She said as Devin put his camera away

"Thank you." He noticed an empty seat. "Is someone missing?"

A girl in yellow raised her hand.

"Can you please tell me your name and who's missing please?" Tommy asked politely.

"My name is Kira Ford and the person who is missing is Conner McKnight he is probably out on the soccer field." Kira said

"Thank you Kira." Tommy said with a smile

It was now after school and Tommy was walking to his class to get his stuff, Randell walked up beside him.

"So how was your first day Dr. Oliver?" Randell asked

"It was fine no problems at all the kids are great." Tommy said

"Good you'll be seeing a lot more of them in detention." Randell said

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy said as a joke

"No you're in charge of it this week." Randell told him

"I can't I have to go a museum outside of town." Tommy said

"Good you can bring the little monsters with you." She said as the made it to his room to see three of his students standing outside the door. "Enjoy you're little outing." She said and left

Tommy looked at his students who were dressed in red, yellow, and blue. He knew he had found the rangers but would they find the gems and will the gems bond with them.

"So you guys like museums?" Tommy asked as he removed his glasses

They got to his jeep and got in as they were driving Tommy decided to ask Kira why she had detention.

"Kira why do you have detention, I know why Conner has it and I have a good idea why Ethan has detention but you I can't figure it out." Tommy tells her

"Well I didn't know that we now needed written permission to perform on school grounds so Randell walks up to me and tells me that, I tell her that kids who play an instrument has a fifty percent higher chance of getting into a good college and she tells me I'm not college material." Kira told him

"Well don't listen to her when she says that all three of you can get into a good college." Tommy said a bit upset that Randell told a student that she wasn't college material

Later after dealing with a robotic T-rex chasing him and then the teens start acting weird Tommy went home and waited for Kimberly and the kids come back from Aisha's house. When Kimberly walked into the living room she found her husband asleep on the couch, the twins walked in behind her and walked over to their dad.

Tommy snored "Mom, dad snores loudly." Jason said both he and Trinity giggled.

"Try sleeping in the same bed, can you wake him up while I go start dinner?" Kim said

"Ok." Both twins said

Kim left them to wake her husband up which it takes four alarm clock and her to wake him up.

"Dad get up mom is making dinner." Trinity said shaking him

Tommy didn't move at all.

"Hey sis I got an idea," Jason said

"What?" Trinity asked

"Just do what I do, ninja ranger power the eagle." Jason called out

"Ninja ranger power the hawk." Trinity calls out. "Now what?"

"Help me lift him." Jason said

"Why?" Trinity asks

"Well we're going to take him up to his and mom's room and turn on all four alarm clocks." Jason said

"Ok." Trinity said helping her brother lift her father up and they carried him to his room.

When they got into the room and placed their father on the bed they grabbed the alarms and turned them on. Tommy jumped up and looked at the two green ninjetti as they powered down.

"Why did you do that?" Tommy asked his kids

"You wouldn't wake up and we know this was the only way to wake you up." Jason said

"Besides mom told us to wake you up because she's cooking dinner." Trinity told him

"She told you two to wake me up?" Tommy asked and his eyes flashed green

His kids back up scared their parents never told them that their father used to be evil.

"I should go have my revenge on my wife." Tommy said to himself as he eyes flashed green a second time.

Jason and Trinity ran out of the room and into their room, they barricaded the door with both beds and both dressers they then morphed and moved to the other side of the room and they both clutched their falcon and crane set they also were holding each other crying out of fear. Tommy walked downstairs to his wife to see her setting the table.

"Ah good the kids got you up can you help me finish setting the table?" Kim asked him she then gasped when his eyes flashed green. "You're mad at me because I had the kids wake you up?"

"I was having a wonderful dream about you." Tommy said

"Well I'm not a dream, now can you stop messing around and go get our kids." Kim told him smacking him on the chest

Tommy looked at her and kissed her after the kiss Tommy and Kim both went upstairs and to their kid's rooms but when Tommy went to open it he found out that he couldn't.

"Jason James Oliver and Trinity Ann Oliver let us in right now!" Tommy yelled

Kim put her ear up to the door she heard sobbing. "Handsome don't yell at them something's wrong with them they're crying."

"Why are they crying?" Tommy asked

Kim thought about it. "You are the reason you thought it would be funny to have your eyes flash green, we never told them that you were the first evil ranger." She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tommy cried out

"That's what you get for scaring our kids." Kim told him

"Come on out daddy is sorry for scaring you" Tommy said with tears in his eyes

There was no movement so Tommy and Kim decided to use their teleport powers to get in, when they landed they saw their kids in a corner morphed, clutching their stuff animals and holding each other. They walked over to their kids but when Tommy touched them they screamed, moved closer and started crying harder, the tears in Tommy's eyes started falling at what he watched.

{Tommy thinking} "My kids shouldn't be afraid of me but me being the idiot and scaring them to the point where they barricade their door and morph.

Tommy pulled his kids to him and held them close to him, Jason and Trinity both tied to get out of their father's grip but they couldn't and they stopped trying and gripped their father tightly. Kimberly pulled back her kids face masks and teleported out to finish with dinner.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you both, I love you both very much." Tommy said crying harder and kissed their heads.

The twins were still griping their father but they stopped crying, Tommy released them but the twins never released him. Jason opened the telepathic link between him and Trinity.

{Twins heads}

"Jason what are we going to do, I love dad but…" she trailed off

"But his eyes flashed green and it scares us." Jason finished for her. "I love dad too but I don't know maybe there is a reason why his eyes do that."

They both ended the link and looked at their father. Tommy was watching to see what they would do he was shocked when they both wrapped their arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks, Tommy hugged both of them close to him and was now crying tears of joy.

"I love you too." Both twins said

"Let's go downstairs and eat dinner." Tommy said and teleported out clearing the door way was left for after dinner.

When they teleported down Kim took the chili off the stove and moved it to the table, she then walked over to her family and hugged all three of them. They sat down and ate while they were eating Tommy and Kim explained why Tommy's eyes flashed green and that Kimberly and their uncle Jase eyes glows red. After dinner they teleported into the twins room and put the beds, dressers back. The twins crawled in their beds, Tommy and Kimberly took turns with the twins saying good night.


	3. Chapter 3

[Next day]

After school Conner and Ethan went over to Tommy's house and told Tommy that Kira was taken by the T-drones, so they Tommy had them get into his jeep so he could dive them to an invisaportal as they were driving Tommy told them about Anton Mercer.

"Not that this isn't fastening and all but how is this going to help us find Kira, I mean it's not like she's going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." Ethan said as the jeep stopped at a stop sign

As soon as he said that an invisaportal opened up above the jeep and landed on the hood. Tommy, Ethan, and Conner stared at her then they looked at each other and got out.

"Kira you ok?" Tommy asked looking her over to make sure there was nothing broken.

"I'm fine Dr. O." Kira said

"How did you do that?' Ethan asked thinking he made her appear

"I don't know one minute I'm being chased by Franken lizard through this freaky lab and next thing I know I'm a hood ornament, but what are you guys doing here?" Kira said

"We came to rescue you" Ethan said

"Well I don't need to be rescued anymore" Kira said

Another invisaportal opened up and T-drones and Zeltrax landed.

"Looks like you still might need it." Conner said

Tommy walked in front of the teens wanting to protect them. Zeltrax had the T-drones attack while he went after Tommy. Kira took out her T-drones quickly because of her power, the boys took a bit longer and Tommy was able to defeat Zeltrax.

"Tell your boss Dr. Oliver's back." Tommy told Zeltrax

"I will inform him that the battle might be over but the war has just begun." Zeltrax said before jumping back into the invisaportal.

"Is that all they got?" Ethan said

After telling the teens that he will explain everything tomorrow after school because he promised his kids that he would take them to the park and get ice cream. When Tommy got home Trinity ran up to him.

"Trinity what's wrong?" Tommy asked picking her up

"There is a spider in on my bed." Trinity said

The two of them went upstairs and into the twins bedroom, Tommy placed Trinity on Jason's bed and walked over to Trinity's bed and saw a huge daddy long leg on the bed so Tommy went and grabbed some toilet paper when he came back he grabbed the spider and took it into the bathroom he flushed it down the toilet.

"Is it gone?" Trinity asked as he walked back in the room

"Yes I flushed it down the toilet, where is your mother at?" Tommy asked

"She's down in the lab with Hayley and Jason." Trinity replied

Tommy took her hand and they went down stairs into the lab. Jason was in his ninjetti cloths hitting the punching bag, Kimberly and Hayley were watching the monitors. Trinity morphed and walked over to Jason and held the punching bag for him, Tommy smiled and walked over to the women he pulled up a computer chair and kissed Kimberly.

"Hello Tommy." Hayley said to him when the kiss broke

"Hello Hayley." Tommy said hugging her "So what are you two doing?"

"Monitoring ReefSide." Hayley said

"How's Kira?" Kim asked him

"She's out of Mesogog's lab and uninjured." Tommy said

"That's good, how did you guys free her?" Kim asked

"She was running away from Mesogog and found an invisaportal when she landed it was on the hood of the jeep then this metal man dropped out of another invisaportal with T-drones." Tommy said

"What's his name?" Kim asked

"Zeltrax and he is worse than Goldar." Tommy said

Jason and Trinity walked over to them still morphed and sat down on the floor.

"Dad when are we going to go get ice cream?" Jason asked

"Soon let me go get changed and then we can go get ice cream." Tommy told them with a smile

"Hurry up and go get changed." Trinity said

"Can I hug my wife?" Tommy asked

Hayley stood up and told Kimberly that she had to go check on her café and she left.

"Tommy go get changed. Kim said

"Come with me I need to speak with you." Tommy said

"Ok Jason, Trinity power down and go get your sandals on." Kim told them

The twins nodded and did as they were told, Tommy and Kimberly went up to their room.

"What's wrong handsome?" Kim asked wrapping her arms around him

"I really don't want my students to get involved in this it's bad enough that our kids and you have to be put into danger but the three of them are unwillingly doing this." Tommy told her holding her close to him

"It's going to be ok they were the ones to pick up the unknown rocks." Kim told him kissing him "But what else is bugging you?" She continued

It's not bugging me I still can't believe I have two beautiful kids and a beautiful wife." Tommy said

"You still haven't gotten over the shock yet?" Kim asked

"It's not shock beautiful I'm just very happy of what I have." Tommy told her before releasing her and getting changed

When he got done changing Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and they walked to his night stand to look at the picture of them when they were younger, they were holding hands he was wearing a white t-shirt and she was wearing a pink shirt with a hat on.

"I love you Kimberly."

"I love you to Tommy."

They kissed again and went downstairs to see Jason and Trinity sitting on the couch, Trinity whispered something in Jason's ear and he whispered something back.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked both of them

"Yah!" Both said

"Your father and I decided to take you guys to Chuck-E-Cheese." Kim told them

Jason and Trinity ran up to them and hugged them both, they all walked out of the house and got into the jeep and drove to Chuck-E-Cheese. They got a table and tokens the twins went off together while Tommy and Kimberly went to play some games too. They walked up to ski ball and Tommy saw Kira helping a little girl play so he went to the one next to them. Kira noticed someone tall next to her.

"Hi Dr. O, Kimberly." Kira said to him

"Hi Kira, will you excuse me I need to go use the restroom." Kim said and let Tommy take over her game

"Hi Kira, who's this little one." He said looking down at the little girl who was with Kira.

"This is my niece Hope Ford. Hope say hi to my science teacher Dr. Oliver." Kira said

The little girl looked up at Tommy. "Hi Dr. O" She said and looked back at her game and rolled another ball

"Dr. O what are you doing here?" Kira asked

"Me and Kimberly decided to take my kids here." Tommy replied then rolling a ball into the hundred thousand.

"Nice one, maybe I can meet your kids?" Kira said watching her niece roll her ball into the hundred thousand too "Good job Hope."

Hope's game ended so Kira took the tickets and folded them she gave them to Hope.

"Aunt Kira I'm going to find my mom." Hope said

"Ok but be careful," Kira told Hope as Hope ran off to find her mother.

Kimberly came back from the restroom.

"Kira sorry for earlier but my name is Kimberly, please don't call me Mrs. Oliver I'm too young for that. Kim said as Tommy and Kira went to the basketball game next to them.

Hello Kimberly. Kira said as she and Tommy started their games

Kimberly watched Kira and Tommy, they both had the same score neither missing the hoop. As the games ended Kimberly noticed that the two of them still had the same scores.

"Good job the both of you." Kimberly said

"Kira you are really good." Tommy said

"Thanks Dr. O." Kira said as both of them grabbed their tickets.

Jason and Trinity walked up to them.

"You two out of tokens?" Kim asked them

"No." Both said but they pulled out two huge stacks of tickets

"Wow how did you two earn all those tickets?" Tommy asked taking Jason's tickets while Kimberly took Trinity's tickets

"They have this cool virtual reality Power Rangers game and if you beat Rita Repulsa and Zedd you win one big stack of tickets you can also battle Ivan Ooze, me and Trinity won twice." Jason said

"I have to see this but first Jason, Trinity this is my student Kira." Tommy said

"Hi Kira I'm Jason and this is my sister Trinity." Jason said then turned to his father "She should play as the yellow ranger."

"They know?" Kira said

"Yes they know." Tommy said as they made their way to the Power Rangers game

No one was playing it and it was two player, you entered this small room that can fit up to seven people while people outside can watch the game but not see the people playing. Tommy and Kimberly walked in and shut and locked the door they saw that it took ten tokens so they each put in five and the room turned into what almost resembled the Command Center, the ranger options were red, blue, yellow, black, pink, green, and white.

"Green or white?" Tommy asked Kimberly

"I say green because it goes great with pink then next time you can go for white." Kim said knowing that there are cameras in there that can record audio.

"Ok green it is then." Tommy said

After choosing their rangers the game made it look like they were wearing the ranger suits. A few minutes later putties, tangas, and Goldar appeared

After they won against Rita and Zedd they chose to face Ivan. It was almost the same conversation between them.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" Ivan said before leaving the two to face copies of himself

Tommy and Kimberly jumped off the cliff, Tommy looked down to see the same shovel handle he used.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Tommy said picking the handle up and twirling it

They fought off the copies and morphed and then went after Ivan who was at the Command Center, they took him down and the game ended and the door opened to reveal a shocked Kira, Jason, and Trinity. Tommy and Kimberly took their tickets, walked out and looked at them.

"What?" Tommy asked

"That was amazing!" All three said

"Well I'm going to sit down and rest." Kim said and went to the table

"Me too, Jason, Trinity behave yourselves." Tommy said then followed his wife

At the table Kimberly sat down and looked at Tommy.

"That was almost a correct game of what happened even with Ivan. Kim whispered taking a slice of pizza

"I know they even got the shovel handle I used." Tommy whispered back also taking a slice of pizza

"We need the others to look at that." Kim told him and after some thought she added "Do you think Kira figured it out?"

"Probably but I don't think she would tell the boys." Tommy said then taking a bite of his pizza

"I bet you that she will be the one you get close to first and except her as a friend." Kim said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Probably if she's like the other yellows." Tommy said

Jason and Trinity walked over and sat down, Tommy gave them some pizza and their drinks.

"Kira is so nice." Trinity said handing her tickets to her mother

"We all played and defeated Rita, Zedd, and Ivan too it was fun." Jason said handing his tickets to his father

"That is nice of her." Kim said

"Remind me to get her a birthday present." Tommy said

After eating they went and played more games, they found Kira and asked if she wanted to go play the Power Rangers game with all of them she agreed only if the family played together first. They went to the game and waited for their turn to play after the people in the game stepped out the Oliver family stepped in and played, Tommy as the white ranger, Kimberly as the pink, Jason as green, and Trinity as red. When they finished Kira went in and they all played as the same colors but Kira was yellow. Hours later Kira said good bye and went back to her family, the Oliver's took their tickets to a ticket machine and then went to the prize counter, Jason and Trinity got a whole bunch of Power Rangers toys and they left Chuck-E-Cheese. When Tommy pulled the jeep up to the house he looked back to see that the twins had fallen asleep and Kimberly was asleep too.

"Hey beautiful it's time to get up we're home and the kids fell asleep." Tommy said gently shaking her

"Ok handsome I'm up." Kim said sitting up and undoing her seatbelt

Tommy being the gentleman that he is went around, opened the door and helped her out. Tommy got the twins while Kimberly got the toys, when they got in the house Kimberly and Tommy took the twins and their toys up to the twin's room. After putting the kids in their beds Tommy and Kimberly went into their bedroom, they got ready for bed and then laid down holding each other.

"Handsome." Kim said looking up into Tommy's eyes

"Yes beautiful?" Tommy asked

"I was thinking after Mesogog is defeated I want another baby." Kim said

"That would be great to have another baby." Tommy said then noticed something was wrong with Kim. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked lifting her chin so she couldn't look down

"It's the same fear I had since I found out I was pregnant with the twins." Kim said as she buried her face into his chest

Tommy held her to him as he could feel hot tears hitting his bare chest. Ever since the Kimberly found out she was pregnant with the twins everyone wanted to kill or capture her, she sometimes had to stay at the Command Center due the danger. Tommy rubbed her back and told her how much he loved her, how he would protect her and the twins. Kimberly soon fell asleep and Tommy began thinking about how being one of the original six was hard on the six of them they were known in different galaxies and many planets know about them which made them all huge targets and their children as well, his thoughts drifted to his three students who were the new ranger team and then how Kira played the Power Rangers game with ease without having any problem fighting the simulations, finally he thought of his beautiful wife and kids he loved all three of them with most of his heart and the thought of something bad happening to them made his blood boil and his eyes flashed green but he soon calmed himself down and he fell asleep holding Kimberly in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

[Morning]

When Tommy turned the corner to his classroom he saw Conner, Kira and Ethan standing there. He shook his head with a smile and unlocked his door and let the teens go in first, the teens put their stuff on a table and pulled chairs up to Tommy's desk, Tommy could only laugh while he closed his door.

"Ok so the three of you found dino gem which bond to you forever unless you're destroyed." Tommy said

"For future reference that's not a great selling point." Ethan said

"Don't worry none of us older rangers have died well permanently." Tommy said

"Dr. O how many times have you been a ranger?" Conner asked

"I'll tell you in time but not now." Tommy said he then looked at Kira. "Kira are you ok you're a bit quiet."

"I was just thinking Dr. O." Kira said snapping out of her thoughts

"About what?" Tommy asked

"Well when I was younger my family took two trips to Angle Grove, the first time I was saved by the original green ranger then the second time it was for Power Ranger's day." Kira said as she pulled out her necklace that putties took off of her but the green ranger fought off the putties who were holding her and he got back her necklace but he added a little Dragonzord on it.

Tommy looked at the necklace and remembered the little girl he saved from putties and he added that Dragonzord on her necklace. "I was the green ranger then Kira" Tommy said

Kira got up and went behind the desk to Tommy and hugged him, shocked but Tommy hugged him back. "I never got to say anything but thank you for saving me." Kira said and let go of him.

"You're welcome Kira." Tommy said smiling at her

Conner and Ethan for some reason gaged and it earned them both a hard smack on the shoulder by Kira.

"Conner, Ethan let me say this to the both of you, there are special male ranger rules and those rules should be followed or end up in a world of hurt." Tommy said

"What rules?" Conner asked interested

"Rule one: Don't mess with a female ranger or get hurt. Rule two this one is for the reds: Don't ever plan a secret red ranger mission and not tell your girlfriend, wife, and other female teammates you will be wishing for the dog house. Rule three: Don't make fun of teammates or the females will hurt you." Tommy said

Conner and Ethan looked at him then each other then they moved away from Kira who was laughing.

"Well I can say that I won't hurt you Dr. O just yell at you, you saved my life so you don't have to be worried about being hurt just yelled at." Kira said with an evil smile which made the males shudder.

"What time is it?" Conner asked

"Six" Tommy said looking at his watch

"What time does school start?" Conner asked

"Eight" Ethan said

"I'm going to go to sleep it is too early to do anything else" Conner said and he pulled his chair back to the desk and fell asleep with his head on his arms.

Ethan and Kira did the same, Tommy started laughing when he heard Conner snoring and he shook his head and pulled out three blankets he had in his closet. The blankets were red, blue and yellow, he had a whole bunch of blankets and pillows in his classroom closet along with food, water, flashlights and batteries, he had that stuff in there because all schools in California was told to have every single class including gym class to have that stuff because some monster fights destroy streets and building are collapsed and the busses can't get through and people can't walk home so they are stuck in the school. Tommy took the blankets and covered the teens up then walked to his desk sat down. After an hour and a half Tommy woke the teens up, he put the blankets back in the closet.

"I'm heading to the restroom then the cafeteria you boys doing the same." Kira asked

"I'm good." Conner said

"You might want to go to the restroom and fix your hair." Ethan said

The three rangers walked out of the room and went straight to the restrooms. Tommy grabbed some money out of his wallet and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee because he drank all of his but he still was tired. When class started Tommy walked back in to see Cassidy looking at her face in her compact mirror.

"Cassidy unless you're planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period I suggest you take a seat." Tommy said to Cassidy as he place his coffee on his desk. "Thank you, now who can tell me when it all began?" He asked the class when the building started shaking as the power went out the sky turned black and it started lightning.

After stopping Cassidy and Devin from doing something that could get them killed and waited for the class to leave, Tommy left the room with the rangers but the building shook again the teens fell onto Tommy who caught them all but they made him lose his balance and he fell still holding onto the three.

"Are you three ok?" Tommy asked he somehow was able to make sure their heads didn't hit the ground.

"I'm fine" Conner said who was on Tommy's right side

"Same here." Ethan said he had fallen into Tommy's left side

"Kira?" Tommy asked looking down at the yellow ranger who had fallen into his chest.

"I'm fine sorry for falling into your chest." Kira said picking her head up from his chest

"It's ok Kira." Tommy said

They got up and ran to Tommy's jeep, they went to the lab where Tommy gave them the morphers and went to fight. After taming the zords and defeating Zeltrax they went back to the lab where Tommy had their morphers into bracelets.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times they're water proof so it's ok to take them into the shower." Tommy said giving them the bracelets.

"Ok." They said looking at them

"Now any questions about anything that doesn't involve me knowing this stuff?" Tommy asked

"Well we know you were the green ranger." Kira said

"I forgot I told you that." Tommy said

"We should get going." Conner said

"See you three tomorrow." Tommy said and smiled when he heard Conner groan

"Bye Dr. O." The three said and they left through the wall entrance

"What happen to not telling them?" Kim asked walking down the steps

"Do you remember the little girl with the necklace that we saved and I put a dragonzord on it?" Tommy asked

"Yah I remember her." Kim said walking over to him

"Well that little girl was Kira." Tommy said as she sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you know?" Kim asked

"She asked me today before class." He told her

"Well what was her reaction to you telling her?" Kim asked curious

"She hugged me and thanked me." Tommy told her

"Aw that's sweet." Kim said kissing him

"She promised not to hurt me if we do another red ranger mission just yell at me." Tommy said after the kiss broke

"Why she say that?" Kim asked

"Well I saved her life." Tommy said

"Ok." Kim said

"So what are the kids doing?" Tommy asked

"They're upstairs watching T.V." Kim told him

They went upstairs to the living room and sat down beside their children, they watched the news of the attack.

"Dad are those the ranger's zords?" Jason asked

"Yes they are, the rangers tamed them." Tommy told him

"So we have to watch our backs to make sure we don't get captured." Trinity said

Tommy and Kimberly were speechless about that.

"Come on Jason lets go up to our room and play with our toys." Trinity said after three minutes of silence

They went up to their room and closed their door. Tommy looked over at Kimberly to see she was trying not to cry.

"Their right handsome they have to watch their backs to make sure they don't get captured." Kim said as tears started falling

"Beautiful even civilians get captured." Tommy said pulling her to him

[Twins same time]

"Trinity was that a nice thing to say to our parents?" Jason said angry at his sister

"Well we're in constant danger." Trinity said

"Everyone is in danger Trinity rangers and civilians and we're special because we are the children of the strongest rangers and everyone is always after us." Jason said

I know that Jason." Trinity snapped looking at her Mighty Morphin green and pink rangers

"Well then why did you say that to our parents who would do anything to protect us!" Jason yelled

"Because I'm afraid of being captured and tortured." Trinity said in a whisper

Jason went over to his sister and hugged her.

"Mom and dad won't let anything bad happen to us." Jason told her trying to sooth her

"How do you know that they can't stop us from being captured?" Trinity said

"We'll probably be captured but mom and dad will save us." Jason said

Trinity started crying which she and her brother almost never did because they never had a reason to.

"I'm pathetic I'm crying because of something stupid." Trinity said

"It's not stupid it's a fear that every ranger has." Tommy said walking in with Kimberly

Trinity hung her head in shame at what she said to them. Tommy picked up Jason while Kimberly picked up Trinity and sat down on Jason's bed holding them.

"It's ok to be afraid of being captured a lot of rangers get captured." Kim said to her daughter

"Yah your mother has the record for being most captured." Tommy said with a smile

"And your father is right under me." Kim said smacking her husband

The twins looked at their parents in shock.

"Wow why so many times?" Trinity asked

"Because was the only weakness your father had so that made me a target." Kim said

"What do you mean was the only weakness who's the other weaknesses?" Jason asked

"Jason really." Trinity said looking at her brother

"What?" He asked confused

"We're our father's others weaknesses Jason." Trinity said rolling her eyes and smacking him

"Oh." Jason said finally getting it

"Ladies and gentlemen one of the future male rangers, the world is doomed." Trinity said

"Hey!" Jason cried

"Hay is for horses." Trinity said

"Mom, dad do something!" Jason said

"Trinity Ann Oliver that was not nice besides you'll probably be on the same team as him." Kim said

"Don't remind me." Trinity groaned

Tommy and Kimberly laughed and hugged the twin in their arms and switched to hug the other twin. The phone rang and Kimberly handed Tommy the twin in her arms to answer the phone, when she hung up she went back into the room.

"Who was that beautiful?" Tommy asked

"It was Eric he and Wes are coming in town tomorrow to see if they can open up a silver guardians in ReefSide." Kim said

"Well as long as they don't try anything that involves the rangers I have no problem with that." Tommy said

"Yah Uncle Eric is coming over!" Trinity yelled happily

"You love Eric don't you?" Kim said

Trinity nodded and rested her head on her father's chest, Tommy kissed his children's heads and they all went downstairs for lunch then to the park after lunch. The twins went to the swing as Tommy and Kimberly sat down on a bench to watch them. They saw the rangers run by the swing set.

"Conner wait up!" Kira yelled

"Come on slow pokes." Conner yelled back to them

"Ethan is having problems catching up!" Kira yelled to him

Conner ran to Ethan took his laptop stuck it in his backpack and then the three took off again until they reached a tree and they stopped and sat down. Tommy looked at Kimberly who looked back at him with a questioning face then they started laughing.

"Was that the rangers?" Kim said laughing

"Yes it was." Tommy said

Both of them had tears coming out of their eyes when their kids walked over to them.

"That was really weird." Jason said looking at the rangers who were sitting under the tree

"Yah that wasn't normal." Trinity said which caused her parents to laugh harder

The twins looked at them then shook their heads and went to the jungle gym.

"We know weird people and have weird parents." Jason said

"It's sad to say we do." Trinity said

Jason got onto the monkey bars. "Hay Trinity look I'm uncle Rocky." Jason said swinging on the bars

"Careful Jason we don't need you to break anymore bones." Trinity said

"I am being careful." He said then dropping down from the bars.

Some other kids went up to the twins and asked if they wanted to play Power Rangers the twins agreed, they walked over to a container that held the Mighty Morphin costumes. The oldest boy named Jake took red, another boy named Ben took blue and his cousin Tammie took yellow, a boy name Zander took black, Jason took green and Trinity took pink and a bunch other kids were putties, everyone seem to know karate. Another container where toy versions of the ranger's weapons. Tommy and Kimberly looked over at the group of kids playing Power Rangers then they noticed the twins were the green and pink ranger suits.

"Wow that is the one thing I thought I would never see in my life." Kim said

"Our kids in the Mighty Morphin green and pink suits?" Tommy asked

"Yah." Kim said

They watched their kids fight together in perfect sync like their parents as they fought off the fake putties.

"They fight like us." Tommy said amazed

"That is really creepy." Kim said also amazed

"We need to show them how we fight." Tommy said

"I don't remember showing the twins how to fight like that." Kim said

"Me neither." Tommy said

After three hours they stopped playing took off the suites and put them and the weapons in their containers then said good bye to each other. Jason and Trinity went over to their parents and sat down on them.

"You two fight exactly like me and your mother." Tommy said holding Trinity

"Really?" They both said

"Yep but we make it look like we're doing our own dance but you two are close." Kim said

The watched as rangers ran by them again which caused them to laugh again.

"Well at least we know that they don't need a lesson in teamwork." Tommy said

"That's good." Kim said


	5. Chapter 5

{Sorry I thought this was saved after I fixed it but I guess I was wrong. My memory isn't the best like I put in my profile.}

The next thing they knew they were surrounded by t-drones they morphed into their ninjetti suites but they were quickly over powered and the t-drones took Kimberly and Trinity because the rangers couldn't reach them in time. Tommy let out a very angry roar as his eyes flashed green and his ninjetti suit turned into his old green ranger suit then started destroying everything in his sight. The rangers went to stop him but Jason stopped them.

"Move out of the way." Conner said as he went to go after Tommy

"No rookie you come with me." Jason said

"Why should I listen to you?" Conner asked

"Because I have my powers longer so I'm the senior ranger so to the lab." Jason said

"Wait how do you know about the lab?" Conner asked

"Because I'm Jason and we need to contact the other ninjetti." Jason said

They teleported back to see that the other ninjetti were already there.

"So he still hasn't controlled Drachen." Rocky said

Jason used his telepathy to talk to his sister who gotten information from their mom. Jason told them what they needed to do and they morphed to where Tommy/ Drachen was destroying the city.

The ninjetti were morphed and so were the dino rangers they were in a circle as Jason used his eagle to reach his father. Drachen stopped and turned to Jason and walked over to him.

"You have my powers why?" Drachen asked

"Drachen I'm Tommy's son meaning I'm your son too and I know how to get to mom and Trinity." Jason said

"My wife and daughter we need to go save them" Drachen said

"Yes and Billy is going to reopen the invisaportal so we can go save them with the other ninjetti" Jason said

Billy reopened the portal and the ninjetti with Drachen went through and they landed in Mesogog's lair.

"Tommy help!" They heard Kimberly scream

Drachen ran to Kimberly as the ninjetti had to ninja streak to keep up. When they reached the door Drachen tore it open to see Anton Mercer standing over a strapped down Kimberly and Trinity holding a knife.

"Get away from my wife and daughter!" Drachen roared as he ran and tackled Anton who turned back into Mesogog

While they fought the ninjetti freed Kimberly and Trinity who morphed into their ninjetti cloths. Mesogog grabbed Kimberly and opened a portal leading back to the city, Drachen followed with the ninjetti behind him.

"Release my wife!" Drachen said

Mesogog turned back into Anton and Kissed Kimberly but realized his mistake when Drachen roared but this time green energy pulsed off of him as he charged Anton. The others watched as Drachen took Anton down as Anton retreated Drachen started attacking everything again. Kimberly walked over to Drachen and hugged him when Drachen stopped Kimberly removed his helmet to show Tommy with his eyes flashing green, Kimberly kissed him as they kissed Tommy's kiss went from rough to soft.

"You back with us handsome?" Kim asked

"Yes beautiful I'm back." Tommy said with a smile

The ninjetti smiled and left knowing that their job was done leaving the twins and the dino rangers.

"Great our mentor has a hidden psychotic side." Conner said earning himself a hard smack on the arm

"Conner keep your mouth shut unless you want to lose your hearing." Kira said in a deadly voice

Conner gulped and kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you Kira" Kim said

"You're welcome" Kira said

"I'm sorry about that guys I'm still trying to control that." Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed

They went back to the lab and explained about Drachen.

"So Drachen is a part of you?" Kira asked

"Yes he normally just watches what happens to me unless something happens and he takes over." Tommy said

"So he's watching us right now?" Conner asked

"No I sense that he's asleep." Tommy told them

"Is he real or just left over evil energy?" Ethan asked

"He's real just like my falcon spirit is real." Tommy said

"So why didn't Drachen fight with Jason?" Ethan asked

"An animal spirit will attack friends and other people but not their mates and children." Came a high pitched male voice

"He's right they would rather die than have something bad happen to their mates and children." Came a woman's voice

"Who are you two?" Conner asked as he and the other rangers got into a fighting stance

"Guys its ok this is Dulcea and Ninjor. Dulcea helped us find our animal spirits and on her planet we got the great power and Ninjor gave us new power coins to use when ours were destroyed and the shogun zords." Tommy said as Kimberly hugged the two then hugged them himself

"Dulcea how are you off of Phadoes? Kimberly asked

"Zordon's wave hit my planet and freed me young crane, now where are the eagle and hawk?" Dulcea said

Jason and Trinity walked over to the ninjetti master warrior and the ninja warrior and stood beside their parents.

"Dulcea, Ninjor this is Jason James Oliver and Trinity Ann Oliver mine and Tommy's kids." Kimberly said

Dulcea talked to the twins and Kimberly while Ninjor talked to Tommy and the dino rangers.

"You know young falcon you should let me and Dulcea have them find their animal spirits." Ninjor said

"I don't know they have just started this." Tommy said looking at the teens who all had a puppy dog face on

"Please Dr. Oliver." The three said

"It would give them more power to fight off this new evil." Ninjor said

"Let me ask Kimberly." Tommy said he walked over to her and asked then walked back over to Ninjor and the others. "She, Dulcea and the twins think it's a good idea." Tommy said

"Excellent." Ninjor said as he and Dulcea had the teens stand in a circle then started the ritual.

After the ritual there stood the three new ninjetti and colors. Conner the dark red monkey, Ethan the dark blue fox and Kira the dark yellow panther.

"Conner you're the monkey powerful and playful, Ethan you're the fox smart and sneaky, and Kira you're the panther you are very protective of people who you care about and strong willed." Dulcea said

"Me and Dulcea must return back to our homes but we'll drop by often and your new zords have joined the other ninjetti zords." Ninjor said

"Young falcon be careful with your emotions with Drachen." Dulcea warned she did that the first time they met

Everyone said good-bye then the two warriors left than half an hour later the teens left for home, the family went upstairs.

"It is so cool to," Jason said

"Have more ninjetti." Trinity finished

"I still think that it's too early for them." Tommy said

"Don't worry handsome we can use all the power we can get." Kimberly said kissing him as the twins gaged "Oh stop it you two you're going to find someone special one day." She added

"Yah your animal spirits will let you know when you find the one." Tommy said

"Oh come on they weren't that bad." Kimberly said

"Maybe not for you but you trying to have a falcon screech into your ear just because you can't see its mate. It took me two hours to calm it down so I could sleep." Tommy said

When he said that a pink crane flew from Kimberly into Tommy then flew out a few minutes later.

"Your crane smack my falcon but kissed it for being so worried." Tommy said

Kimberly smiled and picked up Jason while Tommy picked up Trinity and went out to eat. When they came back it was six and they had the twins take baths then put the twins to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning while Tommy went to work the twins had a day off from school because the fire alarms stopped working so they asked their mom if they could see what's like inside of a zord so she texted Tommy.

[High School]

Tommy just gotten to the rangers papers when Kimberly texted him.

"Kira come get your paper." Tommy said

Kira got up and walked up to his desk.

"Kira are the twins allowed to go inside your zord because Kimberly thought it would be nice to ask you first?" Tommy whispered

"Yes." Kira said and sat down

Tommy called up the other two and got the same answers so he texted Kimberly back their answers.

[Oliver house]

Kimberly read the text. "They said yes so which one do you want to see first?" Kim asked

"Pteradactyl." Trinity said

"No the Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

"Let's do Kira's zord first since I piloted the same type of zord." Kim said

They went down to the zord bay and went up to the Pteradactyl, Kimberly opened the door and let the twins inside first.

"Mom the Pterazord asked, "Trinity started

"Why are we in here?" Jason finished

"You two can talk to the zords?" Kim asked shocked

"Yes." Both replied

"Ptera these two wanted to see what's like to be inside a zord so I'm letting them see the inside of all of them." Kim said to Ptera

"Ptera said ok and she told the Tryanno and Tricera." Jason said

"Kids tell your mother that she's allowed to pilot me since I sense that she has the Pterodactyl power." Ptera said

The twins told her mother and Kimberly stepped up to the controls and flew Ptera around a few times then went back into the zord bay. The twins got to see the other two zords and they allowed Kimberly to pilot them she had a little trouble but the zords helped her. When they out of Tricera.

"I want to see" Jason started

"The ninjetti zords." Trinity finished

"We have to go to the Command Center in Angel Grove to see them and I'll need your father with me because I haven't seen it since I left for Florida." Kim said

"Hey mom who's Zordon" Jason said

"And Alpha?" Trinity said

Kimberly smiled and pulled out a disk that Alpha teleported to her before he and Zordon left and put it into the computer to play. An image of the Command Center came up {the rangers wanted to keep the name instead of the Power Chamber.} then Zordon and Alpha came into the shot.

"Jason, Trinity I'm your mother and father's mentor and father Zordon and I 'm from the planet Eltar and this is my assistant Alpha five from the planet Edenoi I'm trapped in this tube because of the space which Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"I was the tech person before Billy decided to help in when the rangers got their Zeo powers." Alpha said

The two of them talked about the original team to the first Turbo team then the video ended with Zordon showing the gifts he sent to the hospital the day the twins were born and a picture of Alpha holding the twins with Zordon looking down at them with a smile. Kimberly printed the last picture and gave it to the twins.

"So that was Zordon." Trinity said

"Yes he was like a father to us all and you may call him grandpa Zordon he would have wanted that." Kimberly said with tears in her eyes

The twins were silent looking at the man who was very important to their parents and aunts and uncles. They pull their mother onto the floor and hugged her.

"When after the picture was taken he said he was the happiest grandfather ever, now let's go get some lunch at Hayley's." Kim said

"Ok." The twins said together

They went to Hayley's to eat lunch, they stayed until a half an hour before the high school let out. Two hours later Tommy came home with the rangers they found the twins were playing in the back yard while Kimberly watched them the rangers went onto one side of the porch to get a good view and pulled out their cell phones to record what was going to happen.

"Hey beautiful." Tommy said as he slowly pulls out a little black box.

"Hey handsome." Kim says still watching the twins

"Jason, Trinity can you two come here please." Tommy said

The twins walked over and stood on the bottom step. The teens hit record as Tommy has Kimberly stand up then he gets down one knee. Kimberly tries very hard not to faint and she succeeded.

"Kimberly Ann Hart will you give me the pleasure to call you my pink queen and we can be falcon and crane forever. Will you marry me?" Tommy said as he opened the box to reveal a pink Pterodactyl with little diamonds the band was green.{I want the wedding rings to be special too}

Kimberly has been waiting for him to do this forever so she decides to play with him like she did when he asked her out for their first date which he took forever to do so she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said sadness in his voice forgetting what happened when he first asked her out.

Kimberly turned back around the smile still on her face but tears were in her eyes. "I couldn't make it easy for you since you took forever like when you first asked me out but Yes!" Kimberly said as Tommy kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

The twins cheered, ran up and hugged their parents as the teens stopped recording, Kira pulled the boys down into the lab to let them have some privacy.

"But seriously what took you so long?" Kim asked

"Well I was wanted to do that after college but I didn't have the money to get you this special ring." Tommy said

"The teens got that on their phones and sent it to the others." Kim said

"I told them to wait until tomorrow afternoon to send the video so we can have some time to enjoy it to ourselves." Tommy said"

The twins talked to each other through their telepathy link.

"Does this mean our mom and dad are together forever?" Jason asked he didn't know much about this stuff

"Yes brother it does and I hope grandpa Zordon got to watch it where ever he is." Trinity said

"He probably did." Jason said

They ended their link and hugged their parents again.

"We love you." Both twins said

"Love you too." Tommy and Kim said hugging them back

Kimberly looked at Tommy to do their special thing that they haven't done in a long time. Tommy read Kimberly's eyes and smiled then she read his eyes. They both laughed.

"What's so" Jason started

"Funny?" Trinity finished

"While you two have telepathy your father and I can read each other eyes." Kim said

"Wow you two are awesome." Both twins said

Their parents laughed then went inside so Tommy and Kimberly could train the rangers while the twins worked on their flying.


	7. Chapter 7

It was horrible Tommy has been kidnapped, he had never made it inside the café. Kimberly had taken her car to Hayley's early to help Kira, she took the twins with her. When it was time for Kira's to go on stage Kimberly was mad that Tommy was late so she texted him but got no text back so after the performance she started to take the twins to the car when she saw Tommy's keys on the ground and saw his jeep parked next to her car.

She picked up the twins and ran to Hayley and told her what she found. They told the rangers after everyone left and had them go home since it was late. Now she was home with the twins in bed in the lab watching Hayley, Billy and Trini search for Tommy. She all of a sudden fell over in pain as she let out a scream. The three geniuses stopped and turned around and ran over to her like they were one person.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" Trini asked but she knew the answer

"They're torturing him." Kim said as she screamed in pain again

"Trini go make sure the kids are ok but they are probably feeling this too and if so bring them down here." Billy said

Trini ran upstairs to check on the kids while Billy called Jase who teleported home to let his and Trini's dogs out they got for security. Jase teleported to the lab, went straight to Kimberly and held her as she felt Tommy's pain. Trini carried down the two twins who were crying, Kimberly got up took the twins from Trini and sat down holding them close as Jase held all three of them. The other ninjetti teleported in and Ethan went over to the computers to help.

"Everyone get into pairs we are going to have look outs around the house to make sure nothing happens." Rocky said

The plan was for a pair to watch the house they were hidden in the shadows while one pair was walking around in the house while one pair slept then they would rotate every hour and to have two computer people work while one slept and they would rotate ever hour and a half. Around midnight the torcher stopped but they still felt Tommy's pain, Kim heard the falcon cry out for its mate and kids then heard her crane, and the twin's eagle, hawk call out to the falcon. Jase took them up to Tommy and Kimberly's room and had them go to bed while Aisha was hidden in the shadows inside the room while Rocky watched the room from outside the room.

"Team one report." Rocky said quietly into his communicator, team one was Adam and Ethan who they had to remove from the computer team so they could pair up.

"Nothing unusual out here Rocky just the forest animals and the raptor riders." Adam's voice came over the link.

"Ok but be careful and have Ethen send the raptors back to the caves." Rocky said

"Ok frog out." Adam said

Rocky walked around in the house until he had to rotate. The rest of the night was peaceful. When morning came the teams that watched the house started making breakfast.

"Conner can you hand me the salt and pepper?" Ethan asked he was making eggs

Conner gave him the two shakers then went back to his spot in a corner so he wouldn't be in the way. When breakfast was done there was screams from upstairs Aisha, and Kira ran upstairs to see that Kimberly and the twins were back in pain.

"Kira I want you to go and get our breakfast have Conner help you please and thank you." Aisha said

Kira nodded and went downstairs to get their breakfast. Aisha helped Kimberly and the twins to the bathroom when everyone went Kira and Conner came up as the family screamed again, they put the food on the bed and left.

"Aisha tell everyone who made this thanks." Kimberly said then they screamed again

Aisha took her plate, drink and sat down. After an hour Conner super sped into the room and almost ran into the bed.

"Conner what's wrong?" Aisha asked worried

"They found an invisaportal me, Kira, and Ethan are going in to get Tommy." Conner said

"I'm coming with you." Kim said as her crane flew out went to Conner and circle him then flew back into Kimberly.

Conner sighed but nodded and they went down to the lab. Hayley gave the rangers their raptor cycles, Kimberly got on behind Kira then they rode off to the location of the invisaportal. When they got to the location Zeltrax, Elsa, a monster and t-drones came out of the portal. They fought the villains then went into the portal, when they got their Mesogog appeared.

"So nice of you to join us rangers and who's your pink friend?" Mesogog said

Kimberly let out a growl and stepped in front of the teens who stepped back, Mesogog looked confused.

"You took my mate from me and now you're going to wish you weren't born Anton!" Kim said as her eyes flashed red

Mesogog went to use his mind ray when Elsa Zeltrax and their monster teleported in to take the attack, Kimberly ran to where she felt the falcon's power the teens ran after her. They found him strapped down to the chair that Kira was strapped down to, they unstrapped him while Ethan hit a red button on the console that the huge doors. Just as they went to go through a portal that Tommy opened Mesogog got the doors opened and they attacked the rangers.

"Everyone through the portal I'll be right behind you." Tommy said but knowing Kimberly wouldn't

The rangers jumped through while Kimberly stayed behind to help him he grabbed giant white clear rock that had a black and pink spot inside of it then the two of them jumped into the portal. When they landed right behind the teens then they went through another portal then they were back in ReefSide. Tommy and Kimberly turned around to see that they were followed by Zeltrax, Elsa and t-drones, Zeltrax shot a laser blast at them Tommy and Kimberly used the white rock to block the attack, Tommy disappeared while Kimberly stood there.

"Kimberly what happen to Dr. Oliver!" Kira said

"Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?" Elsa said

"Even of the destruction of the great Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said

Tommy made himself nonvisible and smirked. After the teens excitement died down Elsa decided to speak.

"Those gems belong to my master." Elsa said

"You know there are two things you need to know about dino gems one you can't choose them they choose you." Tommy said

"What's the other?" Elsa asked

"They go real well with dino morphers." Kim said as she and Tommy slammed the gems into their morphers.

"Aren't you two a little old for this Tommy, Kimberly." Elsa said

"I'm not that old I'm twenty six!" Kim yelled

"I may be a little older but I can still pull this off." Tommy said

The two of them morphed into their new suites. After the fight they went back to the lab where the twins ran up to their parents and hugged them.

"You're rangers again!" Both twins said happily as their parents powered down.

"So we have the Brachio and the Pterodactyl," Hayley said

"What doesn't Kira have the Pterodactyl?" Conner asked

"No she has the Pteradon." Tommy said

"Oh." Conner said getting it

"Don't worry its tomorrow's lesson." Tommy said

Kimberly kissed Tommy while Hayley shooed the teens out and they left. The twins gaged at their parents kissing who broke the kiss and laughed at their kids.

"Handsome please stop getting captured." Kimberly said

"I'll stop when you stop being captured beautiful." Tommy said

"We'll going to be jumped by the others aren't we?" Kim said

"Probably sometime soon." Tommy said smiling

"Jason, Trinity lets go and you two can help me make dinner." Kim said

"Yay!" They yelled and ran upstairs

"They are differently our kids." Tommy said laughing

"Well I did have them." Kim said

"I know I was there." Tommy said

"I love you." Kim said

"I love you too." Tommy said

They headed upstairs to teach the twins how to cook. It's now night time everyone is asleep until there is there knocking on the door.

"Who can be here at this hour?" Tommy groans rolls over to look at his alarm clock that read 2:22 am.

Tommy gets up put on his pants and shirt and walks downstairs and opens the door, he see two police officers standing there.

"May I help you officers?" Tommy asks

"Are you Tommy Oliver?" The female asks

"Yes I am." He replies

"Do you know a Kira Ford and Conner McKnight?" The male asks

"Yah they're my students why what happened to them?" Tommy asked worried

"They were attacked at Kira's house but when we got there they were unconscious a witness said the people were wearing ski masks so it wasn't a monster attack." The male said

"Can you come with to the hospital since their parents are out of state?" The female ask

"Sure let me go tell my fiancée." Tommy said and ran upstairs

"Tommy who is it?" Kimberly asks

"The police Conner and Kira were attacked at Kira's house by people wearing ski masks and I'm going to the hospital with the police since their parents are out of state." Tommy told her as he puts his shoes on

"Are they ok?" Kim asks worried

"When the police got to the house they were found unconscious." Tommy said and left the room

"Daddy were are" Jason started

"You going?" Trinity finished

"I have to go to the hospital something happened to Conner and Kira go see your mother ok?" Tommy said

"Ok" Both said as Tommy kissed their heads then went downstairs and left with the officers.

[Hospital]

Tommy was taken to Conner and Kira's room because Conner regained consciousness. The nurse left them alone Tommy closed the door and sat in a chair.

"Hey Conner." Tommy said

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said he was about to cry

Tommy pulled Conner into a fatherly hug, Conner started to cry.

"I couldn't stop them I'm a power ranger who fights off monsters every day but I can't stop four people and I couldn't keep Kira from getting hurt." Conner cried

Tommy stayed silent he knew Conner liked Kira. Conner was still crying when Kimberly and the twins walked in. Jason and Trinity went up to Conner and hugged him.

"We love you Uncle Conner." Both twins said

Conner hugged them with a smile. "Love you both too." He said as Kira groaned

"What happened I feel like I was hit by a Megazord." Kira said as she sat up and winced in pain

"We were attacked Kira." Conner said trying to get up

"Conner stay in the bed." Tommy ordered

Conner looked at him and stayed in his bed.

"You two are staying at my house until these people are caught or when your parents come back." Tommy said

"Ok." Both teens said as Ethan walked in.

"Hey guys." Ethan said

"Hey Ethan." Conner and Kira said

The teens talked while Tommy and Kimberly talked about everyone's safety. Ethan ended up staying with them at the hospital overnight. The following day Conner and Kira were released from the hospital, when they pulled up to the Oliver house they were told to go up to the guest rooms and rest. When it was time for dinner Jason and Trinity went upstairs to wake up Conner and Kira.

[Kira's room]

Trinity walked over to the bed her aunt was sleeping in.

"Aunt Kira it's time for dinner." Trinity said gently shaking her

Kira groaned and rolled over to face Trinity.

'Ok I'm up Trinity let's go get Conner up." Kira said

"Jason is getting him up." Trinity said

"Let's go see if he needs help." Kira said

"That won't be necessary." Conner said from the door

Conner walked over and helped Kira up they walked downstairs leaving Jason and Trinity in the room.

"Uncle Conner likes Aunt Kira." Trinity sang

"You think mom will get Aunt Trini and Aunt Aisha to play Cupid?" Jason said

"One question?" Trinity asks

"What?" Jason asks

"Are we twins?"

"Yes we are twins."

"There is the answer to your question."

"Ok."

They walked down to see their father lecturing their mother so they walked up to them.

"Kimberly Ann Hart you will not call Trini and Aisha so you three can play Cupid." Tommy said

"Please we got so many couples together and some are them are going to end up engaged and some are married." Kim whined

"No means no beautiful." Tommy says

"Please handsome." Kim said

"No." Tommy repeats

Kimberly got an evil smile on her face which caused Tommy and her son to shiver. Jason moved closer to his sister,

"I'll deal with you after dinner because it's getting cold." Kim said and went into the dining room

Tommy gulped and looked down at his kids.

"You didn't learn from the red mission did you dad?" Trinity asks

"Since when does dad ever learn?" Jason said

Tommy frowned then he picked up his kids and put them across his shoulder.

"Dad put us" Jason started

"Down right now." Trinity finished

The twins began hitting his back but Tommy kept on walked into the dining room. Kimberly, Conner and Kira looked at Tommy walking into the room with the twins hitting his back. Kimberly got up and took her son off and sat him down into a chair. Tommy put Trinity down in the chair next to Jason.

"Thank you." Both twins said

While they ate Conner and Kira both reached for the salt and their hands touched, they pulled back their hands and blushed.

"Sorry." Both stammered out

Conner took the salt then when he was done he gave it to Kira. Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Trinity were trying hard not to smile. After dinner Tommy put his plates into the sink and ran down into the dino lab.

"He knows I can catch him." Kim said

When she went down the lab the twins pulled Conner and Kira into the living room and turned on the T.V to show Tommy running in his ninjetti suit with Kimberly after him in her pink ninjetti suit. Conner and Jason were cheering for Tommy while Kira and Trinity were cheering for Kimberly.

"Run Dr. Oliver/ dad run!" Conner and Jason yelled

"Go Kimberly/mom!" Kira and Trinity yelled

Tommy almost got caught but he was able to move out of the way.

"Way to go Dr. Oliver/dad!" The males yelled

Kimberly caught Tommy and they wrestled and Tommy broke free and started running. Kimberly started running but stopped and her crane flew out of her and it caught up with Tommy and entered him, Tommy stopped and turned around and ran back to Kimberly when he reached her the crane flew out of Tommy and back into Kimberly.

"Guys morph now." The twins said

They morphed into their ninjetti and ninja streaked to Tommy and Kimberly as soon as they made it to the two t-drones jumped out of the trees at them.


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY! My stories are now written like this I have to use notepad instead of Microsoft so for any spelling mistakes sorry and I have no idea how long this is.

[Next day School]

"Guys you two should've stayed home today." Tommy said to Conner and Kira

"Dr.O we're ok." Conner said as Kira nodded her head in agreement.

"Just remember to stop at the nurses office before lunch and take your medication." Tommy told them

"Yes Dr.O" Both Conner and Kira said

Tommy pulled into his parking spot and helpped the two out of the jeep.

"Do what ever you two do before class while I go give these medication to the nurse." Tommy said

They both nodded and walked off holding each others hand. Tommy smiled at them and walked in the building and went to the nurse.

"Morning Tommy." Nurse Kelly said

"Morning Sandy, I have these medications for Kira Ford and Conner McKnight." Tommy said taking out the bottles from his pocket.

"Oh I head what happened to the poor dears are they alright?" Nurse Kelly said

"They are fine but they wouldn't listen to me or Kimberly and they came to school today." Tommy said

"Well tell them that they are allowed to stop by my office any time they feel pain." Nurse Kelly said

"I will, bye Sandy." Tommy said with a smile

"Bye Tommy." Nurse Kelly said

Tommy was almost to his classroom when Randell called his name so he turned to her.

"Morning principle Randell." Tommy said

"Dr. Oliver did you hear what happened to two of our students?" Randell asked

"Yes Conner and Kira." Tommy said

"Did you get the e-mail the school board sent out?" Randell asked

"No I didn't what's it about?" Tommy asked

"They want all the teachers to be prepared just in case the attackers try to come into the school, and they want us to lock our doors and put door the blind down until the attackers are captured." Randell said

"Ok thank you for telling me." Tommy said

"Do you know what happened to the students?" Randell asked

"Yes I do the police came to my door and had me go to the hospital they are staying with me and my family." Tommy said

Randell nodded and left. Tommy was confused by how worried she was but shook it off because it's her job. Tommy unlocked his door and started grading papers after a while the first bell rang and students started walking in. Tommy looked up to see Conner, Kira and Ethan walk in, Kira walked over to him.

" Kimberly stopped by and gave me this." She said handing him his lunch which he forgot at home, then she added. "Kimberly said for you to stop leaving your lunch at home."

Tommy nodded and watched as she sat down in her regular seat. The school day went normally and Tommy, Kira and Conner drove back to the house. When they got their Conner and Kira were asked to go play with the twins. While they went upstairs Tommy and Kimberly made dinner.

"So any problems at school?" Kim asked

"No but they want all the teachers to lock their doors and put the door blinds down." Tommy said

Kimberly nodded then hugged Tommy who hugged him back.

"Guess what I found in the closet." Kim said

"A secret passageway to the mall?" Tommy asked

Kimberly smacked his shoulder. "No the white bear you got me while I was in the hospital." She said pulling out the white bear from a cabnet.

"I remember the day when I gave you this, not one of my happiest days." Tommy said looking at the bear

"Do you remember what I named it?" Kim asked

"Yes I do you named it Zordon Alpha Five." Tommy said watching to make sure nothing happens to dinner.

"So you can remember the bear's name but not your lunch." Kim said taking dinner off the stove.

'Well at least I remembered Kira and Conner's pills." Tommy said

"That you did." Kim said

"It was a good thing too on my prep period I went and asked Sandy how many times did they go to see her." Tommy said grabbing the plates.

"How many times?" Kim asked grabbing forks and napkins.

"Every other period." Tommy said as he and Kim set the table.

"They should stay home tomorrow." Kim said

Tommy nodded and went up to go get the kids. When he looked in the twins room he saw them playing with Power Rangers toys, he smiled and knocked on the door.

"Daddy!" Both twins yelled and hugged their father who hugged them back

"Time for dinner you four and the only way to get through this doorway is to hug me." Tommy said as his kids hugged him tighter

"Do we have to hug you ?" Kira asked

"Yes or no dinner." The twins answered before their father had the chance to.

Conner and Kira shook their heads at the thought of hugging their teacher, Jason and Trinity pulled their father over to Conner and Kira.

"Daddy has to hug them back if he wants to eat." The twins said smiling

"Jason, Trinity I'm their teacher and them hugging me would be weird." Tommy said

"Please." The twins begged and put on their puppy dog face.

"Fine." Tommy, Kira and Conner said

Kira stood up and hugged Tommy who hugged her back then Conner and Tommy had a man hug.

"See now was" Jason started

"that so bad?" Trinity asked

Tommy just shook his head and they went down to eat.

"What took you five so long?" Kim asked

"Our kids had me hug Conner and Kira." Tommy said

"Aw after dinner I want do have a team photo." Kim said

After they ate they called Ethan and Hayley so they could do a team photo, after the photo was taken they watched a movie. After that Ethan and Hayley went home while Tommy and Kimberly put the twins to bed and Conner and Kira get ready for bed. That night was a peaceful night but little did they know the next day would be horrible.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy's first period class was half way through the period. Conner and Kira had got Tommy and Kimberly to let them go to school today. Tommy was teaching about the Brachiosaurus when Randell come over the loud speaker saying that there were intuders in the school. Tommy ran over to the lights and told everyone to go to the back right of the class, he jogged over to the students and had them shut their phones off. Someone tried to open the door but they couldn't so they left.  
The cops came and Randell came over the speaker telling them it's safe to unlock the doors. Two cops walked into Tommy's class/

"Alight everyone out into the hall." A female cop said

Tommy let his students walk out before he walked out himself, he saw Randell waiting for him.

"Dr. Oliver is everyone ok?" Randell asked

"They didn't have the chance to fire at the students or me, but I need to do some damage control until everyone is picked up." Tommy said

Tommy started trying to calm down the students who started crying or a panic attack. After everyone was picked up or the police took them home, Tommy took Kira and Conner home. When they got home Tommy, Kira and Conner sat down in the living room in silence until Kimberly down came from upstairs. Kimberly looked at Tommy in his eyes and knew what happened so she walked over and sat beside Tommy, were they both waited until Conner and Kira decided to speak.

"Why us?" Kira said as tears started going down her face

"I don't know." Tommy said as he watched Conner pull Kira to him

"We should have stayed home." Conner said

"Even if you two stayed home the attack would've still happened." Kimberly explained

The phone rang, and Kimberly left to go get the twins from their school because of the attack. When Kimberly came back with the twins, Jason and Trinity walked over to Conner and Kira and hugged them.

"You two ok?" Jason and Trinity asked

"Yes." Conner replied

"Jason, Trinity why don't you both go train using your ninjett powers." Kimberly said

"Ok mom." The twins both said and went down into the lab

"Conner and Kira why don't you two go up to your rooms and relax?" Tommy said

Conner and Kira went upstairs to their rooms. Tommy and Kimberly talked a bit the Kimberly went down to the went to see if Conner and Kira needed anything.  
He knew they would be in the same room together so he opened Conner's door first and then he opened Kira's door to see the both of them sitting on the bed.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said

"Hey Conner, do either of you two need anything?" Tommy asked

"Can you get us some water please?" Conner asked

Tommy nodded and got them water, when he opened the door he saw that Kira was alone and the bathroom door was shut. Tommy walked over to the bed with two bottles of water.

"Thanks Dr. O." Kira said taking both waters and placed Conner's onto the night stand

"You ok Kira?" Tommy asked

"I'm fine." Kira said looking down

Tommy sat down on the bed next to Kira and hugged her. Kira placed her water down and hugged him tightly sobbing in his shirt, Tommy rubbed her back as Conner came out of the bathroom.

"I think Kira needs something close to a parent." Conner said

Tommy was shocked Kira only known Tommy for a short time and she thinks he's close enough to be her parent. The bedroom door opened and Trinity and Jason walked in.

"What's wrong Trinity and Jason?" Tommy asked

"Ptera wants Kira and Tyranno wants Conner. Ptera can't get to Kira because Kira blocked Ptera." Trinity said

Tommy nodded and stood up while Conner took his water and they went down to the lab and took Kira to the zord holding bay. Kimberly already had the manual door opened. Tommy walked in and placed Kira down on the zord's floor, he walked out to see Conner walking into his zord. Tommy picked up the twins and they went upstairs. The front door rang so Kimberly went and answered it.

"Tommy Eric, Wes, Jen and Taylor are here!" Kimberly yelled

"Uncle Eric!" Trinity yelled and ran up to Eric. "Hi Uncle Eric." Trinity said

"Hello Trinity." Eric said lifting her up into his arms

Jason walked over to Wes.

"Hi Uncle Wes." Jason said smiling up to Wes

Wes bent his knees. "Hi Jason, how are you?" Wes asked

"I'm good." Jason told

"Tommy I heard about your two rangers are they ok?" Wes asked standing back up

"The people who attack them attacked the school today." Tommy told them

"Taylor can you talk to Kira, the only thing me and Kira have in common is that we have the same zord." Kimberly asked

"Sure." Taylor replied

They walked down to the zord bay. They stopped at the Ptera's manual door and Ptera opened it for them. They saw Kira sitting down but she was no longer crying.

"Kira I like you to meet Taylor she's a yellow and she flew the Wild Force eagle zord." Kimberly told her as she and Taylor walked in.

Kira looks up at the two and stands up.

"Hello Taylor." Kira says

"I'm going to leace you two to talk." Kimberly says

Kimberly walks into the living room to see Trinity and Jason playing with their Power Rangers toys on the floor while Tommy, Eric, Wes and Jen talk about the Silver Guardians having a department ReefSide.

"So you're ok with the Silver Guardians having a department in ReefSide?" Wes asked Tommy

"Yes, I don't want them to bug me or my rangers." Tommy tells him.

"I will personly make sure they don't but if they do they have to deal with Eric." Wes says with a smile

Kimberly sat down beside Tommy. Eric got up and started playing with the twins.

"Hey you two ever see me morph?" Eric asks the twins

"No." Both said togther

"You want me to morph?" Eric asks

"Yes!" Both twins yell

Eric smiles, stands up and brings his morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power!" Eric says

Eric morph ends and the twins stare at him with wide eyes.

"That is," Trinity starts

"So cool." Jason finishes

Wes, Jen, Tommy and Kimberly roll their eyes and they stand up to morph.

"Time for Time Force." Wes and Jen says

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Tommy and Kimberly says

The four's morph end and the twins are staring at them with wide eyes.

"This is cool." Both twins says

A half an hour later Taylor, Kira, and Conner walk into the living room to see the five morphed so they morph too.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Both Conner and Kira say

"Wild Acsess. Taylor says

The twins just stare at the rangers.

After a while the rangers powered down. Wes, Jen, Eric, and Taylor leave and go back to Silver Hills. Tommy, Kimberly, the twins, Conner and Kira went out to eat for dinner. When they were back at the house Conner and Kira took their medication then went up to Kira's room until they were tired. At nine thirty Tommy and Kimberly took the kids up to bed. Jason and Trinity decided to sleep in their matching pajamas, the pajamas were copies of the baby outfits Zordon and Alpha gave the twins on the day they were born.

"Night mommy, daddy." Both twins said and hugged each parent.

"Good night." Tommy and Kimberly said hugging the twins back and kissing their heads.

They watch the twins get into their own beds and they pulled their falcon and crane to their chests and fell asleep. Tommy and Kimberly went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I know I've said this before but we have beautiful children." Tommy said

"Yes we do. Did I ever tell you what my grandmother told me when I was young?" Kimberly asked

"Probably but I don't remember." Tommy told her

"She told me that every child is beautiful in their own way then she told me that I'll have beautiful children one day with my other half." Kimberly said

"Wow that was wise but she's right you do have beautiful children with your other half." Tommy said pulling her to him.

Kimberly rested her head on his chest as Tommy wraps his arms around her to hold her to him. They went upstairs two hours later and after checking to make sure Conner and Kira were in their own rooms, Tommy and Kimberly went to their room were Kimberly set the alarms and laid down next to Tommy, Tommy kissed her softly then holds her.

"Love you handsome." Kimberly said

"Love you too beautiful." Tommy says back

Everyone had a very peaceful night of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days gone passed. Mesogog didn't attack, Conner and Kira are back to full strength they just had bruises. Tommy's jeep was getting some things was Tommy and Kimberly decided to take Jason,Trinity, Conner, and Kira to the park. Ethen meet them there. The teens played frisbee while the twins where on the swings.  
Tommy walked up to the teens while Kimberly went to the twins.

"Hey guys me and Kimberly need to go get my jeep from the shop, We're taking you guys back to the house." Tommy told them

The teens nodded. Tommy dropped them off at the house and left.

"Uncle Conner, Ethan, Aunt Kira can you guys make us lunch please." Trinity asked

"I can't cook." Conner and Ethan said together

"I can and I'm having Kimberly teach you two how to cook, What do you two want to eat?" Kira said

"Mac and Cheese please." Both twins said together

Kira nodded, pulled out the Mac and Cheese and started cooking. Kira pulled out a light and dark green, red, blue, and yellow bowls and filled them with Mac and Cheese and placed the bowls on the table.

"Thanks Kira." The twins, Conner and Ethan said

"You're welcome." Kira said with a smile

Conner hit his foot off the table and cussed.

"I'm telling my dad you cussed." Jason said

"I'm allowed to because I'm older." Conner said

"But you know your not allowed to cuss around us and we've been rangers longer rookie." Jason said

"But you're kids." Ethan said

Trinity opened the link so she could tell her brother her thoughts.

"Jason let me handle this I think it's time to show Conner why the female rangers are deadly no matter the age." Trinity said

"Ok sis but should I stand back?" Jason asked

"Yes dear brother of mine you might want to and please pull Kira back." Trinity told him

They ended the link. Jason had Kira stand with him on the other side of the room, Jason pulled out a camcorder and hit recors. Trinity smiled evily at Conner and Ethan.

"What?" Ethan asked

Trinity walked over to a drawer and pulled out silly string and shot it at the boys. Then she grabbed ice cubes and ran around and dumped the ice down the boys backs which was easy to do since they were still stitting down. Kira laughted watching the boys.

"That's me taking it easy on you two." Trinity said as she high fived Kira.

"That is one of the reasons why every male ranger is afraid of the females no matter the age." Jason said as he hit the stop botton.

Conner and Ethan went to the bathrooms to clean up while Kira put the bowls into the sink.

"Aunt Kira can me and Jason go and fly around?" Trinity asked

"It's still weird you call me your aunt but it's starting to grow on me and I want you two to wait until Dr. O and Kimberly come back." Kira told them

"Please." The twins beg

"No you two I don't want you get captured." Kira said

The twins nodded and went into the living room. Conner and Ethan walked down from cleaning up and walked over to Kira. A couple seconds later Tommy and Kimberly walked into the house.

"Why is silly string all over the table?" Kimberly asked smiling

"Oh Conner cussed and I told him he knows he isn't allowed to do that while me and Trinirty are around then Conner said I'm older so I said I have been a ranger longer rookie and Ethan said that we're kids. Trinity took the silly string out and shot it at Conner and Ethan then put ice down their backs." Jason explained

"Guys I warned you about female rangers." Tommy said while laughing

Kimberly was laughing too as she cleaned the silly string. The phone rang Tommy answered it, when he hung up Tommy sat down. Kimberly walked over to him.

"What's wrong handsome." Kimberly asks

"That was the police Conner and Kira's parents don't want to come back to ReefSide until the attackers are caught, so we have costody of them." Tommy told her

Kimberly nodded while Conner and Kira sat down. Conner held Kira close to him. Kimberly rubbed Conner and Kira's back while Ethan and Tommy watched them.

"I would never in a million years thought that my parents would stay away from me when people are after me." Conner said

Kira stood up, ran to the back door. When she got off the steps she turned into her animal spirit the panther and ran into the woods.

Conner sighed and stood up. "This not her month."

"Why isn't it?" Kimberly asked

"Her dog died three weeks ago, her cousin who is in the Air Force is M.I.A, and now all of this." Conner said

"I'll go find her." Tommy said standing up

"Dad can we go too?" Trinity asks

"Me and Trinity really want to fly." Jason said

"Alright but if you see Kira come get me." Tommy told the twins

"Yay!" Both said

They walk to the back yard and turned into their animal forms and took off.

"Conner, Ethan I want you two go down the lab and see if you guys can track her." Kimberly said

They both nodded and went down into the lab. Kimberly shook her head with a sigh and washed the dishes. When Kimberly finished she went down to the lab.

"Did anyone find her?" Kimberly asked

"No." Ethan said

"Wait Dr. O found her." Conner said

Tommy landed on Kira's back, she jumped and he flew off of her and landed infront of her and turned back into his human form. Kira watched him and turned back into her human form.

"Kira, Conner told us about your dog and cousin. I'm sorry about them and about your parents." Tommy told her softly

"This is not my month." Kira said

"Conner said the same thing." Tommy said

T-drones, Elsa and Zeltrax appeared out of an portal. Jason and Trinity flew down and turned into their ninjetti suites and fought together. Kimberly, Conner, and Ethan got up and morphed.

"Ready?" Conner said

"Ready." Both Kimberly and Ethan said

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" They yelled

Kimberly's morpher was just like Tommy's only pink and it had the Pterodactyl. Kimberly's suit was just like Kira's only pink. They rode the raptor riders to the battle, when they got there Kimberly went strait to Tommy who was fighting Zeltrax and Elsa. Zeltrax and Elsa retreated and the rangers went back to the lab.

"Hey Dr. O why did you ask Kimberly to marry you again?" Ethan asked now remembering to ask.

"We got married in a court house and I want to give Kimberly her wedding she wants." Tommy told him

Ethan nodded at this.

"I got to stop acting like a little child about what I hear, no offence Jason and Trinity." Kira said

"It's ok." The twins told her

"There is nothing wrong about getting upset about this Kira, I act like that." Kimberly told her

"Your a pink and it's normal for you pinks to do that." Kira said

"The power does really weird stuff to us rangers like mess with our emotions." Kimberly explained

"So I'm going to act like this my whole ranger career and life?" Kira asked

"Yes and no. Yes because during your time as a ranger you will act like this but eventually you'll figure out who to control it. No because like I said you'll figure out how to control it." Kimberly said

Kira sighed and started attacking the punching bag, no one said anything they just let her release her anger. Tommy walked over to her and pulled her away then handed her to Conner. Kira hugged Conner and buried her face in his shoulder, Ethan walked over to them and rubbed Kira's back.

"Aunt Kira?" Trinity said

Kira turned to them. "Yes?" She asks

"Can you come here please." Jason asks

Kira walkes over to the two who stood on the couch and hugged her.

"Please don't be said." The twins said together

"Thank you." Kira said

The twins let go of her and went to their parents.

"You two are like us." Tommy said

The twins looked at him confused.

"You two got your mother and mine hearts, we get very concern and worried about our friends and we try to comfort them." Tommy explaied

The twins smiled when they heard that. Everyone worked out until a half an hour before dinner. Ethan left, Tommy and Kimberly went to their bathroom to shower while Conner, Kira and the twins took turns showering.

[Tommy and Kimberly]

"How can people do that to their child Handsome." Kimberly said as she stepped into the shower.

"I don't know Beautiful." Tommy said as he finished getting undressed and then stepped into the shower behind Kimberly.

"It's sad that those are the type of people we rangers have to protect. They left their child with their science teacher who they never met and they didn't even call to check on them or at least send them money." Kimberly said grabbing her shampoo.

They finished showering, got dressed and went downstairs. Kimberly started cooking dinner while everyone else sat in the living room watching T.V. The twins are in their father's sides with his arms around them while Conner and Kira are leaning against each other. Trinity decided to open the link to her brother.

"Jason?" She asked

"Yah Trinity?" He replied

"Let's poke dad's sides." She told him

"Ok but he hates that." He told her

"I know but I'm bord." She said

"Alright." He said

They ended the link and poked their father's sides, Tommy frowned when they did that. They poked his sided again so Tommy stood up but the twins ran out the door.  
Tommy chased his kids for a half an hour before he caught them both and started tickleing them.

"Dad stop!" The twins both said

"Say you're sorry. Tommy told them

"We're sorry." Both twins said

Tommy stopped tickleing them and left them get up. The twins tackled their father and hugged him tightly, Tommy hugged them back.

"We love," Trinity started

"You dad." Jason finished

"I love both of you too very much." Tommy said then kissed their heads.

They laid their for a couple of minuites then Kimberly opened the back door.

"Dinner's ready." She told them

Tommy picked his kids up and carried them into the house. After they ate everyone went to bed, they had a long day and everyone was sleepy. Everyone fell asleep as soon as their head hit their pillows. Tommy held Kimberly to him as they slept.  



	11. Chapter 11

The next day after school the police called Tommy again and told him what happened then Tommy told Kimberly. Now Tommy and Kimberly are waiting for Conner to get done with soccer practice and Kira who went to watch. After five minutes of waiting Conner and Kira walked into the house.

"Conner, Kira can you two come here please?" Tommy said from the living room

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner asked

"The police called and told us why you two were attacked." Tommy said

"Ok so tell us." Kira said

"Conner your brother Eric decided steal a gang's money and ran. They thought he was you since you two are identical twins so they attacked the two of you when one of the members saw you Conner. The police has the gang in custody and they are now looking for your brother." Tommy told them

"I wonder why he stole the money?" Kira said

"Who knows with my brother." Conner said as he shook his head.

"Any news on when our parents are going to be home?" Kira asked

"Early in the morning or around noon." Tommy told them

The front door open and the twins with Ethan and Hayley walked in.

"Thanks for picking up the twins Hayley." Kimberly said

"Your welcome, now I'm off to the lab." Hayley said and walked down the trap door.

The twins sat beside their parents and hugged them.

"So how was your day at school?" Kimberly asked the twins

"It was good until a boy tried asking Tammy out." Jason said

"What boy?" Tommy asked

"Ben Santos. He is a bully to almost everyone in the class and is very rude to Mrs. Rose." Jason told his father

"A boy who misbehaves is not dating my daughter and if he is like his older brother Richard then no." Tommy said

"I told him to get loss and that Trinity is too young to date." Jason told him

"Good job watching out for your sister." Tommy told his son

"Trust me on this one Trinity if he is like his brother he would've used you then dumped you. I saw too many girls get hurt by Richard." Kira said

An hour and a half later the dino ranger's morphers went off.

"Yah Hayley?" Conner says into his bracelet wondering why she didn't run up the stairs

"There is a monster attack down town with Zeltrax and Elsa." Said Hayley from the bracelet

"We're on it." Conner said

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" The rangers yell

"Tryanno!" Conner says

"Ptera!" Kira calls

"Tricera." Ethan says

"Brachio!" Tommy almost yells

"Ptero!" Kimberly calls

The red, blue, and yellow raptor cycles stop beside the rangers.

"Dr. O take my cycle, I'm taking Ptera." Kira tells him

Tommy nods. Kimberly and Kira take their zords to the battle. After a half an hour the rangers come back. Everyone at the Oliver house are sound asleep except Tommy who is tossing and turning in his sleep. Tommy bolts up into a seating position, covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. Kimberly who woke up sat up.

"What was the nightmare Handsome?" Kimberly asks rubbing his back

"The same one I get every time there is a evil ranger." Tommy tells her

Kimberly hugs him and gently kisses him.

"It's ok Handsome you're not evil green anymore." Kimberly tells him

"I may not be evil anymore Beautiful but I still have Drachen in me and you know what happens when he gets released." Tommy says

"We will stop Drachen when he comes out and we'll deal with the evil ranger when he or she appears." Kimberly says

Tommy nods and they lay back down. Kimberly kisses him again then curls up to him, Tommy curls up to her and wraps his arms around her. Tommy sleeps peacefully the rest of the night. The next day is bring your child to work day. Tommy, Jason, Trinity walk in after the bell on purpose.

"Girls, Guys I would like you to meet my kids." Tommy says to the class

Jason and Trinity are standing next to their father.

"Hi," Jason started

"I'm Trinity Ann Oliver," Trinity says

"And I'm Jason James Oliver." Jason finishes

"They're so cute." A girl says

The class nods in agreement. Jason and Trinity blush.

"Thank," Trinity starts

"You." Jason finishes

"Jason, Trinity why don't you two sit in my chairs." Tommy tells his kids

Tommy helps the two into the two chairs, he takes out some of their Power Ranger toys. Tommy starts teaching his lesson. Now it's lunch time, Tommy got them pizza.

"Dad you are," Trinity starts

"Awesome at teaching." Jason finishes

"Thank you." Tommy hugs them "You two are very popular with my students." He tells them

The twins both blush. They finish the pizza, Tommy took a picture of his kids on his phone and sent it to Kimberly. He then pulls out a camera and a tripod, he sets it up in front of his desk then sets the timer. The twins saw what he was doing and got up from their seats, when Tommy sat he pulls both onto his lap they look at the camera and the camera goes off.

"I love you two you know that." Tommy tells them

"Yes dad we know you love," Jason starts

"Us and we love you too." Trinity finishes

They both hug him tightly and kiss his cheeks. After the hug Tommy puts away the camera and tripod, he takes the two to a teacher's restroom then they go back to the class room the bell rang. The rest of the day the twins got called cute. After school was over they went home. The alarms go off.

"There is a group of T-drones and a monster attacking down town." Kimberly says as she tells the rangers also.

"Can we come?" Jason asks

"Sure." Tommy says

They get into Tommy's jeep and they go to the attack, when they arrive the teens are already morphed.

"Lets go ninjetti and show them our favorite move." Tommy says

Kimberly nods. They look around to see no one is around they morph. Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Trinity start fighting together. Tommy twirls and flips Kimberly around, they got the T-drones and the monster into a single group. Tommy does a stance and Kimberly climbs onto him, one foot on his shoulder and the other on his thigh.

"Double ninja ranger power." They both say

They both do the same hand signs.

"Solar laser power." Tommy says {I'm going off of what Netflix has.}

"Solar laser power." Kimberly repeats

Kimberly grabs Tommy's hand.

"Combine laser power now!" They both shout as they point their index and middle fingers at the T-drones.

Pink mix with white energy shoot from them and at the T-drones, the T-drones and the monster blow up. It grew and the teens destroy it, then they head back to the lab.

"That was so awesome." Conner says

"You two rock." Kira tells Tommy and Kimberly

"How did you do that?" Ethan asks

"We did it once when we were younger against tangas. None of the other ninjetti can do that only the falcon and crane can." Tommy tells them

They sat down on chairs, Tommy shows then a video of the fight against the Tangas.

"Wow that is still awesome." Conner says

"We didn't know we could do that so we contacted Dulcea, she told us that she had never heard of combineing the laser power then she tells us that the Falcon and Crane can do some combos that the others can't." Kimberly tells them

The teens left because they needed to go home for dinner. The Oliver family made dinner and after they were done eating, Tommy shows Kimberly the photo he took in his class room.

"That is going in the photo album." Kimberly tells him

"I love you." Tommy tells her

"I love you too." Kimberly says back

They kiss.

"I'm blind!" The twins yell, fall onto their back and cover their eyes

Tommy and Kimberly laugh. Tommy picks both of his kids up and throws them over his shoulder and took them into the living room, Kimberly walks in and helps her husband lay the twins down then they start tickling the two.

"Trinity." Jason says through their mind link

"Yes Jason?"

"Lets turn into our animal spirit and tackle them."

"Ok."

They ended their link and turn into their animal forms and fly above their parents who look up at them, the twins fly right at them when they were about to hit their parent they turn back into their human form and tackle their parent who caught them with ease. The twins hug their parent then hugs the other parent.

"I love you mom and dad." Trinity and Jason says together

"We love you too." Tommy and Kimberly tell their children

The rest of the day the family played around until it was time for bed. The twins begged their parents to let them sleep with them. Now the family is laying down in the big bed, Jason and Trinity are in the middle curled up to one of their parents while Tommy and Kimberly holds a child and each other's hand. Tommy and Kimberly look at their children then at each other.

"We have such beautiful children." Tommy whispers

"Yes we do, they are made from our love for each other Handsome." Kimberly whispers back

Tommy nods. "Yes Beautiful that they are."

"Tomorrow we are going over wedding stuff."

"Ok."

They decided to wait until Mesogog is destroyed to have their real wedding and go for another child on their honeymoon.

"I love you Tomas James Oliver."

"I love you too Kimberly Ann Oliver."

They fell asleep still holding one of their children and each other's hand. Tommy didn't have a nightmare that night they all slept peacefully.

{Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope this is better something went wrong and it didn't post the whole chapter.}


End file.
